This is the request for support of the publication of the translation of "An Atlas of Electron Microscopical Anatomy of Ixodid Ticks," edited by Y. S. Balashov, Leningrad, Nauka, U.S.S.R., 1979, 256 pp. This Atlas is the first monograph in the world literature devoted to the electron microscopical morphology of ixodid ticks which are vectors of numerous diseases of man and domestic animals. The Atlas, containing the detailed analysis of tick ultrastructures, provides fundamental background for biochemical, immunological, physiological, and other investigations which are essential at working out modern methods of protection from ticks and tickborn diseases. The Atlas contains the results of original scanning and transmission electron microscopical investigations of external structure and integument, intestine, salivary glands, excretory system, internal connective tissues, central nervous system, sensory organs and reproductive system. Each of the nine chapters written by the authors of these investigations consists of a paper and illustrative material (electron micrographs and schematic diagrams). Published in Russian the Atlas is not available to English speaking scientists. The submitted translation is complete and support is needed for its publication. The Entomological Society of America has agreed to publish the Atlas in the "Miscellaneous Publications" series.